No Country for Good Man
by Diana Prallon
Summary: A salvação e a ruína podem ser apenas uma coisa. HarryxDraco. Projeto TARDIS.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Havia um ditado em sua terra que dizia que a raiva de um bom homem não era perigosa, mas a experiência de Draco dizia o contrário. Seus cortes sangravam, e ele sentia dificuldade de respirar. A espada de Harry estava ensangüentada, e os dois se olharam com um ódio que poucas coisas poderiam explicar.

Talvez fosse isso, história demais. Havia coisas que não se devia fazer mesmo com um bom homem. Ás vezes, perdoar exigia demais. Harry não desejava que Draco morresse – ou já o teria matado – ele queria que ficasse famoso por perder. Queria que apontassem a casa dele quando falassem de homens que não tinham tido força o suficiente. Queria humilhá-lo completamente.

Em pensar que, um dia, tinham sido mais do que amigos.

Draco era muitas coisas, mas sua maior característica era ser orgulhoso. Ele jogou-se na direção da espada do moreno, que conseguiu desviar. Sua espada era apenas um frangalho, mas isto não importava agora. Usou o escudo para bater no queixo de seu oponente, a raiva enchendo-o por dentro.

Nunca fora um bom homem, e por isso mesmo, criara muitas regras. Se Harry queria descobrir porque ele tinha tantas, era bom que estivesse preparado para um jogo sujo. Não precisava de uma espada, o sangue escorrendo no rosto do rapaz mostrava que ele estava tonto. Poderia facilmente matá-lo agora.

Mas isso não resolveria nada, nem era o que ele queria.

No fundo, Draco era fraco.

No fundo, Harry era piedoso.

E aquilo só poderia ser a ruína de ambos, e de seus povos também.


	2. Old Land

**Capítulo 1 - Old Land**

Harry era um garoto franzino, de olhos verdes e cabelos escuros. Parecia magro demais para a idade, muito pequeno, mas assim eram todas as pessoas do lugar. Não havia muito para comer e a água teimava em invadir as plantações, destruindo tudo que tinham lutado para conseguir. Os invernos eram longos e duros, e inevitavelmente trazia perdas.

Ainda assim, sua mãe tinha o rosto redondo e feliz enquanto esperavam na praia - embora isso pouco tivesse a ver com não sentir fome. Ela estava habituada com as dificuldades daquela vida, não se deixava abater nunca, mas o brilho em seus olhos era pela volta do marido.

Harry lembrava muito pouco de seu pai. Fazia anos desde que o vira pela última vez. Sabia que era um guerreiro, e sua mãe contara que tinha viajado em busca de um lugar melhor para viverem. Prometeu que ele voltaria, e os levaria para uma terra verde e onde a comida jamais acabava, onde os rios não invadiam as florestas ou as casas, levando as pessoas consigo.

No começo, ainda bem pequeno, tinha sentado contando as luas, agarrado a esperança de um futuro melhor. Depois de algum tempo, passou a acreditar que ele os esquecera completamente, pois tal lugar só poderia ser mágico e encantar todos aqueles que o achavam para esquecerem de quem tinham deixado para trás.

Conforme os anos difíceis passaram, não disse nada, pois sabia que Lily jamais perdera a esperança de revê-lo. Agora parecia que estivera certa em sua fé: por um navio viera o recado que assim que a primavera começasse, James voltaria para buscá-los e levá-los ao seu novo lar. Desde que o gelo começara a se desfazer, sua mãe insistira para que fossem a praia regularmente, esperando pelo navio negro que os levaria para uma nova vida.

Do alto de seus sete anos, Harry achava que aquele era um esforço inútil. Se uma vela aparecesse no horizonte, logo todos estariam comentando, e certamente ficar ali não apressaria sua chegada. Estava, claro, muito ansioso para que o navio chegasse, mas tinha aprendido que esperar demais por algo só levava a decepção. Escondia sua expectativa até de si mesmo, temendo que algo desse errado. Não poderia suportar ver sua mãe sofrer.

Já mantinham esta rotina há quase uma lua inteira quando finalmente uma mancha surgiu no horizonte. O alvoroço tomou conta de toda a pequena vila, e naquela mesma noite, pessoas já estavam chegando das vilas próximas, cheias de esperança, querendo saber mais sobre aquelas aventuras fantásticas do outro lado do mar, embora claramente ainda fosse demorar dois ou três dias para que aportassem.

O que mais preocupava a Harry era a forma como falavam, todos esperando seguir seu pai até o lugar que encontrara. Certamente não haveria espaço para todos em apenas um navio, e por mais que detestasse a idéia, sabia que a maioria acabaria ficando para trás. Isso levando em consideração que fosse, realmente, seu pai. Vez ou outra aparecia um navio vindo de outras partes daquela terra, em uma parada antes de seguir por suas buscas maravilhosas.

Harry não ansiava por um lugar melhor. Gostava de sua vida simples e sentiria falta de cada uma das pessoas dali - mesmo da velha desdentada que o detestava e batia nele com o tamanco toda vez que ousava chegar perto de sua casa. Podiam passar fome em alguns invernos, mas viviam. Ali, a terra era deles e de ninguém mais. Não queria pensar em ter que lutar pelo direito de fazer o que já fazia: tentar arrancar da terra seu sustento. Mesmo aos sete anos, sabia que a guerra matava muito mais que a fome e o frio, levando os jovens e fortes e preservando os velhos demais ou novos demais para serem de grande ajuda. Ele odiava a simples ideia de ter que lutar.

Mas todos os pensamentos foram varridos para fora de sua mente quando o navio finalmente aportou. Sua mãe ajeitava os cabelos, e arrumava as saias, mais consciente de sua aparência do que ele jamais vira. Escondeu uma risada, reparando que ela não era a única - várias outras moças faziam as mesma coisa, os olhos brilhando naquela espera.

Os homens começaram a descer e, para Harry, todos pareciam iguais: cansados, fortes e um tanto sujos demais. Cabelos e barbas desgrenhados encontravam-se, e apesar dele jurar que era impossível reconhecer alguém, logo haviam gritos de alegria, e corridas para encontrar filhos, maridos e pais há muito não vistos.

"Eu disse que os traria de volta para casa seguros" falou uma voz calma e divertida. Apesar do que pensara anteriormente, não havia como não saber quem ele era. Os traços eram muito parecidos com aqueles que via ao se lavar, e quase nenhuma barba aparecia em seu rosto. Os olhos tinham cor de madeira, e o cabelo parecia se recusar a realmente crescer, contrariando toda normalidade e subindo ao invés de descer. Era magro e franzino, parecia jovem demais, mas não poderia ser outra pessoa que não sei pai.

James não o vira, sequer olhara para ele. Depois de ter passado os olhos divertido pela multidão, agora encarava sua mãe como um homem enfeitiçado, e ela à ele. Não andavam, nenhum dos dois, apenas olhando-se com um deleite que ele jamais vira antes - era como se estarem tão perto permitisse que eles existissem além de seus corpos sujos e cansados, como sempre vivos nos salões do paraíso. Finalmente, correram um para o outro, encontrando-se em um abraço desajeitado e um beijo como ele jamais vira. Ao se separarem, o sorriso deixava claro que nem mesmo as abençoadas maçãs da juventude poderiam ser tão eficazes quanto aquele encontro.

Uma parte, uma pequena parte amadurecida dele, desejou que um dia pudesse ser amado assim. Todo o resto encolheu-se com asco, sentindo-se roubado. Nenhum dos dois reparara nele, apenas continuavam a se encarar, tocar e sorrir como se nada mais importasse. Sentiu um braço sobre seus ombros, e virando-se, viu sua vizinha, Figg, rindo com conhecimento secreto.

"Vamos, vamos. Seus pais vão estar ocupados demais esta noite para lidarem com você. Melhor que fique lá em casa?"

"Ocupados com o que?" perguntou, desconfiado.

"Conversando, com o que mais?" respondeu a velha, dando-lhe um beliscão. "Agora trate de ir andando, Harry, o dia não vai ser mais fácil amanhã com tanta gente para alimentar."

Aquela noite, sozinho, tentou não lembrar do que vira acontecer entre os animais na época da primavera, enojado em pensar que sua mãe poderia passar por uma indignidade daquelas, cheio de ressentimento pelo pai que nem o olhara, e pela facilidade com que fora deixado de lado.

Não tinha muita certeza de que apreciaria seguir para esta nova terra se tivesse que viver entre sua mãe e James diariamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Muito obrigada a todos vocês que deixaram review, favoritaram e colocaram em alert. Aviso logo que nunca escrevi HD e que meu estilo de desenvolvimento é lento, então, nem me perguntem quando o romance vai de fato começar... xD


End file.
